


With Love's Light Wings...

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor's suicidal reaction, Jack is terrified of what will happen the next time he dies. Will the Doctor be able to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love's Light Wings...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [_"Out of His Mind"_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830589).

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0001a8p9/)  
banner by whogate  
 

**Title:** _With Love's Light Wings..._  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** By the wonderful[ perception_filter](http://knm1234.livejournal.com/) who made it much better. I must also give credit to the great Bard, Shakespeare. All I did was take his great work, go through it scene by scene, insert Whovian characters, and update the language. I hope he has a sense of humour.  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_ , but can be read as a stand alone if you read the Author's notes section called _Here is what you need to know:_.  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Rating:** Teen, PG-13  
 **Genre:** Romance, Slash  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:**  It's a wee bit cracky in the beginning. No spoilers.  
 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don’t own our lovely boys. They belong to the BBC. I make no money from this, much to my sorrow. Full disclaimer under cut.

 **Summary:** After the Doctor's suicidal reaction, Jack is terrified of what will happen the next time he dies. Will the Doctor be able to handle it?

 **Author’s Notes:** This is a direct sequel to [_"Out of His Mind"_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830589).  
. It would be best if you read it first, but for those who don't want to...  
  
 **Here is what you need to know:**  
1.) Jack has been traveling with the Tenth Doctor for over six months as his lover.  
2.) A few weeks ago they discovered that they had formed a psychic bond with each other called a "merger." It allows them to project images into each other's minds and they can sense each other's feelings, both physical and emotional.  
3.) A few days ago Jack died in an explosion and the Doctor became suicidal at the loss of Jack's mind in his.

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davis, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author(s).

_With Love's Light Wings..._

It had been almost a week since Jack had died in a factory explosion. It had been his first death since their merger had formed and they still hadn't talked about the Doctor's suicidal reaction to it. Jack wasn't sure how to broach the subject - he didn't know what to say.

He knew the Doctor was scared it might happen again, because he had made every excuse for them to stay in the TARDIS. They had been cleaning, repairing, and tinkering far more than necessary and even the ship was starting to worry. They hadn't even left the Vortex since that day.

"How about a movie tonight?" the Doctor suggested. "We could sit together and eat popcorn and... do other things." He was trying to sound suggestive, but Jack could feel his desperation. To be truthful, he didn't feel much like going out either.

"That sounds great," Jack agreed, kissing the Doctor firmly to stop his worried expression. "What are we watching?"

"I thought I'd let the TARDIS decide," the Doctor grinned in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

They got their popcorn and cuddled up together on the sofa as the movie started. It didn't take long to realize which film the TARDIS had picked. The Doctor quickly jumped up and grabbed the remote to the Holo player.

"I'll see about picking another one," the Doctor said by way of an apology.

"No, I think we should watch it. It might help." Jack said, although it had an equal chance of making it worse. But more often than not the TARDIS knew best.

And that's how they ended up watching _Romeo & Juliet_.

They watched the movie silently until the scene in the tomb, at which point Jack reached over and turned it off. It was hitting a bit too close to home for comfort.

He looked at the Doctor apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just can't watch it anymore."

"It's okay. We both know how it ends anyway." The Doctor took Jack's hand and stood up. "Let's go to bed."

Their lovemaking was slow, but desperate. The Doctor's need and obvious fear was unsettling to Jack. Afterwards, they fell asleep clinging to each other.

********

"This is the tale of two noble houses whose feud will destroy that which they love most. The House of Torchwood and the House of Time gave birth to two star-crossed lovers destined to change their families forever."

"Is that Harriet Jones' voice?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah. She's the narrator," the Doctor replies, pulling his tan wool coat tighter around his brown pinstriped suit. "She likes to keep everyone apprised of what's going on."

"Doctor, your face is as long as your coat," Mickey comments. "You've been moping about for days. What's wrong?"

"What's always wrong?" the Doctor sighs.

"Rose?"

"Who else?"

"My friend, you need to get over her. She made her choice."

"I know. I know, but how can I?" The Doctor rubs the back of his neck. Mickey puts his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"What you need is a distraction. Lady Torchwood is throwing a masked ball tonight. We should go."

"Are you crazy? You know our families are enemies," the Doctor whispers. "Something will happen and Prime Minister Jones has banned duelling. The punishment is death."

"Masked ball? Hello? They're not going to know who we are." Mickey turns to face him. "I'm going. You can at least come to keep me out of trouble."

"Alright, but just to keep you out of trouble," the Doctor nods. "Get Saxon to come with us too." Mickey grins.

********

Lady Yvonne Hartman-Torchwood enters her son's chambers, dressed in her usual dark suit and heels.

"Jack," she calls.

"Your son is on the balcony, Madame," Ianto answers in his usual polite voice. He is impeccably dressed as always. His black suit is tailored to show off his fine figure, and his deep red shirt and black and red paisley tie makes his eyes appear even bluer than they already are. "I'll fetch him."

He walks out onto the balcony and a minute later he comes back in with Jack.

"Ianto, could you leave us, please?"

"Yes, Madame." Ianto bows and leaves.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Mother?" Jack is dressed in tight black jeans and a dark blue tee shirt with some rock band's logo on it. He knows his casual attire irritates her, which is why he wears it. His mother takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I have great news. Lady Lucia Moretti has shown great interest in you. She's a beautiful woman and comes from a great house. She would be a fine catch for you."

"Mother," Jack says with exasperation.

"Jack, you are way past the age of marriage. It's time you grew up and started a house of your own." Jack can tell she is frustrated with him. "She'll be at the ball tonight. Talk to her."

"I'll talk to her, but no promises."

"That's all I ask."

********

"Now our hero the Doctor, who is dressed as a beggar, and his two friends, Mickey and Saxon, head towards the home of their enemy to crash their party."

"Is that the narrator again?" Mickey asks.

"I think so," replies the Doctor.

"I wish the old bat would mind her own business," Saxon comments as he straightens his ruffled white shirt and brushes lint from his black waistcoat.

"I heard that," says the narrator.

"Good, then why don't you bugger off?" Saxon shouts at the sky.

"Well, I never!" exclaims Harriet.

"That's obvious," replies Saxon. They hear nothing more from the narrator.

"I think she left," Mickey says, stating the obvious.

"You know, you really shouldn't piss off the narrator," the Doctor says. "Bad things might happen."

"You worry too much, Doctor."

"I'm glad you're coming with us tonight," Mickey says as he places a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I don't know what good it will do? I'm not much in a party mood."

"Nonsense," states Saxon. "A party is exactly what you need. We'll eat lots of food that's bad for us. We'll drink too much wine and we'll dance with all the pretty boys and girls."

"Eating too much sounds good to me. I'm starving." Mickey rubs his empty stomach and begins to drool.

"I don't feel much like dancing," the Doctor moans.

"Dancing will make you feel better and you might even get laid tonight."

"How can I love someone else?"

"Who said anything about love? I'm talking about sex. Great sex is just the thing to mend a broken heart. Trust me," says Saxon with a wicked smile. He puts his black mask on and heads into the Torchwood House. Mickey and the Doctor follow behind him.

The first thing the Doctor notices as he enters is a stunningly handsome man on the dancefloor.

"Who's that man in the RAF uniform?" the Doctor asks Mickey.

"No idea," replies Mickey. "Oh look, the food's over here." He quickly leaves his friends and heads over to the buffet table.

"Get your mask on, Doctor. Quick, before someone sees you," Saxon hisses at his friend. The Doctor does just that, but never takes his eyes off the charismatic man in gray.

********

"Unbeknown to our hero, one of his enemies has seen him. It is John Hart, Jack's cousin and nephew to Lady Yvonne Hartman-Torchwood, who rushes over to his aunt to inform her of their enemy's presence."

"Was that the narrator?" John asks his aunt.

"Yes, at our social standing it's mandatory to invite her to all our parties," Yvonne explains. "Now what's got you so riled up that you had to come running over here?"

"It's that bastard, the Doctor," John says, his angry face as red as his Napoleonic area uniform jacket. "He crashed our party. It's an insult. I won't stand for it."

"You _will_ stand for it," Lady Torchwood says just as angrily. "This is my home and I will not have you start any trouble in it. I'm sure he means no harm. Let him have some fun and then I'll have one of the servants politely ask him to leave."

"But how can you let an enemy into your home?"

"It is indeed my home and you will obey me or I will have _you_ thrown out." Lady Torchwood stares hard at John. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." John storms out of the room before he can see his enemy chatting up Jack.

********

Jack is dressed as a WW2 RAF officer with a white shirt, gray slacks, and gray braces. His long gray coat swishes and swirls as he turns on the dance floor. The blue eyes behind his black silk mask twinkle from the party lights and his black hair shines. He knows his dance partner, the Lady Lucia Moretti, is attracted to him, but he just can't bring himself to care.

Suddenly, he feels eyes on him and he looks around. There is a man staring at him. He is wearing ripped brown stripped trousers and a torn light blue shirt. Jack feels drawn to him, but doesn't know why.

He bows to his partner and excuses himself, then walks over to the newcomer.

"Welcome. Can I get you some wine or water?" Jack says studying his guest. He can see beautiful brown eyes behind the stranger's tan mask. "May I ask what your costume is supposed to be? I can't tell if you're a beggar or a prisoner.&quot

"I'm both. I'm here to beg for a kiss as you have captured my heart.&quot

Jack groans. "Does that line really work?"

"I don't know yet. Does it?" The beggar raises one eyebrow.

"Well, I don't let just anyone steal a kiss from me." This beggar is too cute not to string along for a bit.

"It wouldn't be stealing if you gave it freely."

"True." Jack leans over until their lips are mere inches apart. "Just one then, so you can see if it was worth begging for."

Jack has kissed a lot of people in his life, both men and women. This kiss is like nothing Jack has experienced. A bolt of electricity rushes through him, setting every nerve on fire and he feels waves of love and lust. He senses a presence that is brand new and yet ancient and familiar. His blood is coursing through him, most of it headed south. He has never been so hard so fast in his life and it leaves him dizzy and shaking. When the kiss breaks he can see it has affected the stranger just as much. "Wow," is all he is capable of saying before Ianto comes up to them

"Sir, your Mother wishes to speak to you."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Jack can't help the dazed grin on his face as he walks away.

********

"Who is his mother?" the Doctor asks once Jack is out of earshot.

"She's Lady Yvonne Hartman-Torchwood and that was her son Jack you were snogging," Ianto informs him with controlled anger. "I've been instructed by my Lady to ask you politely to leave this party now." Ianto takes the Doctor by the shoulder and begins to walk him towards the door. "She knows who you are and doesn't want trouble."

"My heart is given to my enemy?" the Doctor sighs in a whisper. "The universe must really hate me."

********

Jack has calmed down a bit by the time he reaches his Mother. "What did you want, Mother?"

"I just wanted you away from that young man so Ianto could ask him to leave."

"What?" Jack spins around in time to see Ianto escorting his love out the door. "Who is he?"

"He's the Doctor. The only son of Lord Wilfred Time and your enemy."

_'I've given my heart to my enemy,'_ thinks Jack. _'The universe must really hate me.'_

*******

As soon as he can, Jack excuses himself from the party and goes upstairs to his rooms. Stepping out onto the balcony and taking off his mask, he leans his body against the iron railing and stares up at the sky. The breeze ruffles his dark hair and bellows his long coat behind him.

"Oh, Doctor," Jack sighs. "Why do you have to be the heir to the House of Time? If you belonged to some other family, you'd still be just as handsome. If your name was say, John Smith, you would still be the man I've fallen in love with." Jack sighs again. "If you can't stop being the future Lord of Time, then just tell me you love me too and I'll give up being a Torchwood."

"Okay, I'll take you up on that," a man says, stepping out of the bushes and into Jack's view. "I'll give up Time."

"Who are you?" Jack asks startled.

"That's hard to say, as I'm not who I was."

"I know that voice," Jack says with conviction. "You're Lord Time's son."

"Not if you don't want me to be," the Doctor says with conviction.

"If any of my family sees you, they'll kill you." Jack looks behind him. "How did you get in our courtyard anyway?"

"Love gives your heart wings. It can conquer all, heights and families."

"Look, I'm serious. They'll kill you. You need to leave." Jack looks around nervously.

"Let them kill me," the Doctor answers as he stares longingly at Jack. "I'd rather die than live without your love."

"But you already have my love," Jack says softly staring down into the Doctor's deep brown eyes. "You probably heard that I flirt with everyone and I do, but I've never given anyone my heart... until now." He can hear Ianto calling him from inside the house. "Stay here, I'll be right back." With that Jack runs into the house.

A moment later he reappears. "If you are serious about loving me and your intention is for us to be legally joined, then I will send someone to you tomorrow. Tell him when and where you want me to meet you and I will gladly join my life to yours."

Ianto's voice grows loader as he calls for Jack again.

"In a minute!" Jack yells back into the house. He turns back to the Doctor. "But if all you want is to sleep with me, then don't ever come here again. Just leave me alone." Ianto calls again even loader.

"Alright, just one more minute," Jack yells then turns again towards the Doctor. "What time do you want me to send someone to you?"

"Nine a.m., in front of the town hall."

"He will be there. Now you should go. I wish you didn't have to."

"I could stay, if you want."

"Oh I _want_ , but my want will get you killed. Now go." Jack blows his Doctor a kiss and runs inside.

********

At dawn the Doctor walks into the gardens where Friar Owen is picking herbs to make into medicine. He is the oddest friar the Doctor has ever met, more concerned with medicine than God, but he is a friend to both Jack and the Doctor.

"What are you doing up so early?" Friar Owen says in a snarky voice and looks at the Doctor's appearance. "Or have you not been to bed yet?"

"You guessed it."

"Oh no. You weren't with Rose were you? You know she's promised to someone else."

"No, I was with my enemy."

"Don't talk in riddles. I don't have the patience for it," Owen snaps at him, then goes back to picking herbs.

"I was with Lady Torchwood's son, Jack. I'm in love with him."

"Are you insane?" Owen puts his basket of herbs down and shakes the Doctor's shoulders. "Do you have a death wish? How can you fall in love in one night -- with your enemy's son, no less?"

"I don't know, but I love him and he loves me." The Doctor looks straight at Owen. "I came to ask you if you will marry us."

"You are serious?" Friar Owen looks up at the sky for a moment as if to find the answers. "Maybe if you two were married it would stop the feud." Owen thinks hard for several long minutes. "Okay, I'll marry you, but let's talk about it inside."

********

Saxon stands in front of the town hall looking very pissed off, his short, spiky blond hair shining in the morning light and his blue eyes burning. Pulling his faded black hoodie tighter around himself, he kicks a stone with his beat up tennis shoes.

Mickey comes into view.

"Mickey, where's the Doctor?" Saxon snaps irritably.

"I don't know," Mickey answers. "He didn't come home last night. His father asked me about him this morning."

"Was it that shop girl, Rose? Is that bitch messing with his affections again?" Saxon says, hatred in his voice.

"I don't think so, and don't let him hear you call her that." Mickey looks up then and sees the Doctor walking towards them. "Here he comes, and it looks like he did go home. At least long enough to change clothes." The Doctor walks towards his friends dressed again in his brown suit and long coat.

"Where have you been?" Saxon scolds. "You gave us the slip last night."

"I'm sorry, but you're not my master. And I was busy mastering my heart," the Doctor says with a broad smile and a wink.

"Oh, were you _mastering_ some saucy wench last night?" Saxon smiles.

"I don't need sauce to have good taste and I don't need a _winch_ to lift my mastery." The Doctor grins at his pun and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh, now that sounds more like my old friend. The party must have done you good." Saxon smiles slapping the Doctor on the back.

It isn't long before the Doctor spots Jack's valet, Ianto walking towards them.

"Will you look at the ponce headed our way?" Saxon comments snidely. "Look at him in his perfectly pressed pants and colour-coordinated tie." He steps forward to block the mans way. "If you're looking for the fashion runway, I think you may have got your dates wrong." Ianto tries to step around him, but Saxon pulls out Ianto's tie and waves it. "Look, it's a wind sock, so we can see which way the hot air is blowing." Ianto is turning as red as his shirt.

"That's enough," the Doctor shouts. "Go home, both of you and I'll see you here later this afternoon." His friends stare at him for a moment, then turn and leave.

"Who was that hoodlum?" Ianto asks.

"Just someone who likes to hear himself talk," the Doctor replies. "Now, what news do you have from my love."

"First," says Ianto in a serious voice. "Jack and I have been friends since we were children. I love him like a brother and if you double cross him or break his heart, I swear I'll kill you myself."

"I have no intention of ever hurting him." The Doctor holds up his hand as if he were taking an oath. "I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make him happy. It's nice to know he has such a loyal friend."

"Alright then, I think he's a fool, but he still wants to marry you. Where do you want him to meet you?"

"Have him meet me at Friar Owen's abbey at two p.m. this afternoon." The Doctor is bouncing with excitment.

"He'll be there."

********

"And so two great houses are united in love, in the hope that it will end the hate," informs the narrator.

"Does she have to keep doing that?" Jack whispers to the Doctor as they leave the abbey hand in hand as a married couple.

"I think she's under contract."

"I wish we could go somewhere right now together." Jack's eyes burn with lust for his new husband.

"More than anything, I want to make love to you, but we both need to go to our own homes first and gather our things." The Doctor looks around to make sure they are alone. "I'll come for you tonight and we'll get away from here for a while. When we get back, we'll announce our marriage and it will be too late for our families to intervene." They kiss one last time and let go slowly, reluctantly going their separate ways.

********

Later that afternoon, Mickey and Saxon once again wait for the Doctor in front of the town hall.

"Maybe we should wait inside," Mickey comments. "Someone says John Hart has it in for the Doctor for crashing the party last night. He usually walks this way on his way home."

"Are you scared I can't take him?" Saxon adjusts his black hoodie and huffs indignantly.

"No, I'm saying it's the death penalty for duelling, so it's better to avoid him than fight at all." Mickey starts walking up the steps of the town hall. "Oh no, here he comes."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving."

Hart swaggers over purposefully. "I need a word with you." He makes it sound like an order.

"You don't _need_ anything from us." Saxon deliberately puts his hand in his pocket and takes out his switchblade. He rubs it with his thumb, but doesn't open it.

"You're friends of the Doctor aren't you?"

"Who's asking?" Saxon hisses, sneering.

"Gentlemen, please." Mickey raises his hands. "Let's not lose our cool. Everyone can see us. We should either take this somewhere else or go our separate ways."

"I'm not budging for the likes of him." Saxon sneers again at Hart, but Hart is looking behind him.

"Here comes the one I want." He pushes passed Saxon and starts walking towards the Doctor who has just entered the plaza. Saxon grabs Hart's shoulder and spins him around.

"Well, he doesn't want you. So take your bromance and leave." Hart pulls out of Saxon's grip easily and stops in front of the Doctor.

"Doctor, you will pay for your insult to my family."

The Doctor met Hart's stair and answered mildly. "John, I never insulted you or your family. I consider you part of my own family. You will understand soon, but for now, be happy and let us go." The Doctor turns away from Hart and tries to get his friends to leave as Hart pulls his hunting knife from his boot.

"You won't get away that easily." Hart holds the knife out in front of him. "Fight, you coward."

"Would you stab him in the back?" Saxon flicks his blade open. "Who is the real coward?" Both men lunge at each other.

"Saxon, John. Stop this!" The Doctor pushes them apart and grabs Saxon's arms with his back to Hart. Hart pushes into the Doctor's back hard, then walks away.

Saxon looks down at his chest. "I'm cut." He sounds surprised.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," the Doctor says.

"No, it's just a scratch." Saxon collapses even as the Doctor tries to steady him.

"What our hero doesn't know," the narrator informs in a sad voice, "is that John Hart had stabbed Saxon under the Doctor's arm."

"Mickey, call 999, now!" The Doctor puts his arms around Saxon and cradles him in his lap. "No, you can't die," he sobs. "You said it was just a scratch."

"Why did you come between us?" Saxon's voice is shaky and weak.

"You can't die. You can't." The Doctor rocks his friend back and forth, crying desperately.

"We all die... you will too... you and that bastard Hart." Saxon's knife falls from his hand as he breathes his last. The Doctor, filled with rage, picks up the knife and runs after John Hart.

"Where are you, coward?" he screams as he runs. "You will feel the fury of a Lord of Time."

"What do you want now?" Hart shouts back over his shoulder as he keeps walking away from the Doctor.

"Turn around and face me, murderer." The Doctor holds the knife out in front of him as he closes the gap between them. Hart swings around and lunges at the Doctor. Unfortunately for Hart, he lunges right onto the Doctor's knife. They both look down with equally surprised expressions at the knife in Hart's heart. Blood runs from his mouth as he collapse to the ground.

"What have I done?" The Doctor lets go of the knife and stares at his blood stained hands.

"You need to run," Mickey shouts as he catches up to his friend. "Run now!"

The Doctor runs.

********

Jack watches his friend and valet walk into to his room. Ianto's skin is even paler than usual and his normal calm demeanour seems shaken.

"Ianto? What is wrong? Have you heard from the Doctor? Is he coming to take me away from here?"

Ianto looks at Jack with anger. "He's dead."

"What?" Jack says in shock.

"I saw his body. The Doctor killed him."

"The Doctor killed himself?" Jack can't make sense of what Ianto is saying.

"No, John Hart is dead," Ianto shouts. "Your cousin John is dead and the Doctor killed him." Ianto shakes with anger.

"What? No. Are you sure?" Jack asks in disbelief.

"Yes. Harriet Jones has ordered him out of the country. He's to be deported to France tonight. They should kill him. Banishment is too good for that bastard."

"Ianto, don't say that about my husband."

"Jack, he married you then killed your cousin a few hours later. What kind of man does that? You deserve better."

"Ianto," Jack puts his hand on Ianto's shoulder to calm him down. "You are my best friend and in an alternate universe I might have allowed myself to love you, but the Doctor is my soul mate. It's hard to explain." Jack's eyes begin to tear and he swallows hard at the lump in his throat. "No one has ever made me feel the way he does. He is my life now and no matter what he may have done, I can't stop loving him."

Ianto took several deep breaths to bring himself under control. "I understand."

"I need to get a message to him before he leaves. Ask him what he wants me to do."

Just then, Jack is interrupted by his mother entering the room. Jack quickly wipes the tears from his eyes and composes himself.

"Yes, Mother?" Jack waves Ianto off to the next room.

"Jack, has Ianto told you what has happened to your cousin, John?"

"Yes, Mother."

"I know it is sad, but we must carry on."

"Yes, Mother."

"As you know, John played a big part in our business, allowing you some freedom, but now it's time for you to step up."

"How do you mean?" Jack doesn't like were this is heading.

"You need to be the next Lord Torchwood. As such, you need to take a wife. I've accepted Lady Moretti's marriage proposal for you."

"You did what!?" Jack spits his words out.

"I will not tolerate that tone! You have turned down every proposal that has come your way and I won't have you turn this one down. It's too good a match."

Yvonne's face is red with barely controlled anger. Jack has never seen her like this. "You will marry her in two days time or I will disown you and throw you out on the streets with nothing but the clothes on your back. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mother." Jack has to bite his lip to avoid yelling back. Yvonne storms from the room, her black pumps clacking on the marble floor.

Jack calls Ianto back in. "I assume you heard."

"I think everyone in town heard, Sir. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Jack runs his fingers through his hair. "Can you get a message to the Doctor before he leaves?"

"I don't think so, Sir. He'll be heavily guarded until he's on the plane."

"Then we need a way to buy some time." Jack paces back and forth for a minute. "Ianto, I need you to go to Friar Owen's and see if he can come up with something."

"Yes, Sir"

"Ianto, I'm not asking you as my valet. I'm asking you as my friend, so please drop the 'Sir'."

"I will go for you, Jack. And I truly hope it works out for you." Ianto gives Jack a tight hug. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, my friend."

********

Ianto returns a few hours later with a plan he is obviously not happy with.

"Jack, something could easily go wrong." Ianto argues. "Drinking something that makes you appear dead then allowing them to put you in a coffin in the family crypt is insane."

"Ianto, I don't see that I have a lot of choices here. Friar Owen knows what he's doing. Once I wake up, I just have to wait in the crypt until nightfall then he can smuggle me to France, so I can be with the Doctor." Jack turns to Ianto, his face full of worry. "Speaking of the Doctor, I've been calling his cellphone for the last couple of hours. It keeps saying unavailable. I think they must have taken it away from him. Can you work your magic, please?" Jack gestures to his laptop on his desk.

"Of course." Ianto sits down and begins to type furiously. "He's booked at the Hyatt in Paris, but he isn't scheduled to check in for another five hours. I don't think he's even left the country yet."

"Good, that gives us some time." Jack leans over Ianto's shoulder to look at the screen. "Can you send the hotel an email for the Doctor?"

"Certainly. What do you want it to say?"

"It has to be subtle." Jack rubs his chin and thinks for a minute. "How about this - _Husband is fine. Demise exaggerated. Will meet you there tomorrow night._ What do you think?"

"That should do it. I'll tell them to give it to him as soon as he checks in."

"Thank you, Ianto"

"Will I ever see you again?" Ianto's voice is small and sad.

"Once we get settled, I'll call and let you know how to reach us. You can always come and visit once the dust clears." Jack stands behind his friend and rubs his shoulders.

"I have something for you. I was going to give it to you as a birthday present next week, but now I won't be here." Jack reaches into his pocket, pulls out several papers, and hands them to Ianto as he turns around in his chair.

"What are these?" Ianto studies the papers.

"One of my family's holdings is a chain of tailor shops. I've transferred the one in Cardiff into your name along with a checking account with enough for you to get settled and a line of interest free credit at the bank. You are Welsh, right?" Jack puts a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yes, but I can't take this." Ianto looks down at the papers in bewilderment.

"Of course you can. And now you can go ask your gorgeous coffee shop lady to marry you. Lisa, wasn't it?"

"How did you... ?" Ianto looks surprised.

"Oh, come on. A blind man could see how you look at her. So you marry her and start a new life away from my mother's oppressive thumb." Jack smiles with satisfaction.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now, I'm going to lie down and take the potion." Jack sits down on his bed. "I want you to wait until it takes full effect. Make sure you check that you can't feel my pulse before you go downstairs and tell my mother that I killed myself."

"What if she wants to do an autopsy?" Ianto's voice is full of worry.

"She won't. I've left a note saying that I'm doing this because she's making me marry Lady Moretti. She'll feel so guilty and ashamed, she'll put me in the crypt as soon as she can." Jack takes several deep breathes and steel himself before opening the bottle Friar Owen gave to Ianto and drinks it all. "It's going to be fine."

********

The Doctor steps off the plane in France and goes to the first bank of pay phones to call Mickey.

"Mickey, I'm so glad I got you. I need a favour. I want you to get in touch with Jack Torchwood for me."

"Jack? Why?" Mickey asks.

"I know you won't believe this, but I love him and I really need you to talk to him for me."

"Doctor," Mickey's voice sounds sad and fearful. "I need you to sit down. I have some bad news."

The Doctor never makes it to his hotel.

********

Hours later, Mickey meets the Doctor at a private air strip and drives him to the cemetery. The drive passes in an uncomfortable silence. They are pulling into the cemetery parking lot when Mickey can't keep quiet any longer.

"Doctor, you're taking a huge chance. If anyone sees you, you're dead."

"I know, but I have to see him." The Doctor gets out of the car and turns back to face Mickey. "Thank you for everything. You've been a good friend, but please stay in the car. This is something I need to do alone."

"I understand."

"I won't be that long." The Doctor strolls quickly into the Torchwood family crypt. Once inside he stands in front of Jack's coffin. He runs his hand across the smooth wood as silent tears ran down his face. Slowly he opens the lid and stares down at Jack's body.

"You deserved so much better than this." The Doctor leans down and kisses Jack on the lips. "You're so cold, my love, and yet still so handsome. You look like you're sleeping. I wish you would wake up." He takes Jack's hand in one of his and reaches into his pocket with the other. He pulls out the vial of poison he has brought and holds it up as if to let Jack see it.

"I've taken care of it, so don't worry. We will soon be together. You can't come to me, but I can come to you." He opens the vial and drinks it down quickly. "Now we will be together forever."

The Doctor leans down to take one more kiss. He slumps across the coffin then slides to the floor.

********

A few moments later Jack opens his eyes and blinks to clear them.

"It worked! I can't believe it worked." He sits up and stretches his arms, a bit stiff but otherwise fine. "Now all I have to do is wait for Friar Owen and it's off to France to be with my Doctor."

Jack climbs out of the coffin and nearly trips over the Doctor's body. He takes him into his arms and feels for a pulse. When he fines none, he screams.

********

Jack woke up screaming. The Doctor put his arms around him and held him tight as he sobbed and his body shook.

"Can you tell me about it?" The Doctor knew from experience that talking helped. Jack had made _him_ talk about his nightmares often enough.

"It was different than any of my other dreams. I wasn't even in some of it. More like an observer," Jack began. "It was very odd."

"Most dreams are," the Doctor quipped, trying to lighten the mood. Jack described the dream as accurately as he could remember.

"...and that's when I woke up."

"Well, it doesn't take Sigmund Freud to understand what your dream was all about." The Doctor pulled Jack to him and wrapped his arms tighter around him. "We won't go anywhere dangerous until we figure this out."

"Danger seems to find you wherever you go." Jack said with a smile. The Doctor smiled back -- they both knew how true that statement was.

"One month then," the Doctor said. "For one month we'll work on nothing but this problem and I know between us we can find a solution."

Jack knew the Doctor would never be able to sit still for a whole month, so saw no harm in agreeing.

********

They threw themselves into the project with conviction. They practiced controlling the merger for hours a day, blocking their emotions from each other for longer and longer periods of time until they no longer felt panic if they couldn't sense each other.

Jack dug out an old journal of Ianto's and gave it to the Doctor. The Doctor flipped through the pages and began to read out load.

"GSW to forehead - two minutes. GSW to right side of head - three minutes. GSW to left side of head - three minutes. GSW to heart - five minutes." He closed the book and held it up to Jack. "What is this?"

"Ianto kept track of how long it took for me to come back from each kind of death. GSW means gunshot wound. I thought it might help you."

The Doctor flipped through the pages again, realizing for the first time just how many times Jack had died. "I'm so sorry."

Unbeknownst to Jack, the Doctor was also working on his immortality problem. He knew he would die permanently some day and he didn't want Jack to have to suffer for all eternity. Unfortunately, he was getting nowhere with it. He knew the immortality was caused by the Vortex energy of the TARDIS, but that was all. He was starting to think there was no solution.

********

One day they were working under the console discussing the Doctor's many regenerations. As he described how he use to wear a celery stalk on his lapel, the Doctor projected an image of the tool he needed to Jack who handed it to him.

"Doctor?" Jack asked. "I've been thinking, what will happen to the TARDIS when you die for the last time?" The Doctor was surprised by the suddenness of the question, but saw no reason not to answer it.

"It may take a few years, but without me she will eventually die too."

"But she runs on the Vortex energy like me, doesn't she? So why won't she live forever?" The Doctor was so quiet for so long Jack thought he might not answer. "Doc?"

"That's it! That's the answer." The Doctor began to scramble out from underneath the console.

"The answer to what?" But the Doctor was gone before Jack could finish his question. He came running back in just as Jack had extracted himself. He scanned Jack with some instrument, then scanned the console, then scanned Jack again. A huge grin spread across his freckled face.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"You run on TARDIS energy, Jack."

"What?" Jack was really confused.

"Rose used the TARDIS' energy to make you immortal."

"And?"

"And when I die for the last time, so will she." The Doctor put his hands on Jack's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "And so will you."

"What? Are you sure?" Jack could scarcely believe it.

"Yes, without the TARDIS' energy you will be mortal again."

"So my forever... will be your forever." Jack grabbed the Doctor and pulled him into a fierce hug, radiating joy.

"Quite right too." The Doctor smiled and returned his lovers embrace.

Next in the series: [Memories of War [Adult]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1839391/chapters/3952969)

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you like it, so I don't worry if it's any good.**


End file.
